Don't cry for me
by Desmondia
Summary: You can threaten to kill me. Go ahead kill me. But no matter what I won't stop loving her. You can't make me. If you won't give up your heart, I'll just have to take it from you then...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Anzu sighed out of complete boredom. It was 8 o clock, her parents were gone, and there was nothing to do. She sat upstairs at her desk, watching the rain fall from the sky, it started slow and then got faster then some thunder shook the house, She loved the rain, it was like natures personal music. It was the perfect thing for a dancer to become one with nature with. Rain was just that calming. 'Maybe I should call someone.' She thought. 'Nah no one would want to do anything in this weather. She was about to turn on her TV when she heard a soft, almost unsure knocking at the door. 'Who would be out in this weather?' She tried to look out her window to see who it was, but the rain was blocking her view. She sighed and forced her lazy body up to get the door. As soon as it opened, lighting illuminated the figure. It was a girl and that was about all she could tell.

"Anzu. It's me. please let me in." the girl said. her voice seemed desperate and not to familiar.

"um... do I know you?"

"Yes. The girl stepped forward and pulled down the hood on her head, revealing bleach-blonde hair with pitch black bangs.

"It's me, Sabrina" Anzu expression went from confusion to that of a beached fish. Sabrina was her best friend when she lived in New York. After they moved, they both kept close contact but haven't seen each other in almost ten years.

"I don't believe it. What are you doing here?" Anzu finally said, pulling Sabrina into a crushing hug, earning a relieved sigh from the other girl.

"It's a long story but... do you think I could stay here tonight. I have no where else to go."

"Of course. Oh my god. it's been like, ten years. How did you find me?"

"Some people call it deductive reasoning, i call it 'I used your address and a map'" Anzu laughed at the familiar sarcasm. This was Sabrina. No doubt.

"Look at how different you look. Girl, the years have been good to you." In the light, Anzu got a better look at her friend. Her bleach blonde hair was about mid-back, where as her bangs fell to her shoulders. She was wearing a gray hooded, formfitting cotton dress and a pair of blue jeans over a pair of boots. Her eyes look slightly relieved to the courtesy she was being shown, but still very aware and anxious all the same. She looked very beautiful, in a plain sense, regarding the fact that she wasn't wearing any makeup or jewelry, save for a big black choker that covered her entire neck with a silver heart gram coming off it. She looked very cold.

"Here Sabrina. Come upstairs and I'll let you borrow some clothes. The one's in your bag are probably wet also. Then you tell me what's going on."

"Gladly." Sabrina answered. Then seemed to go into deep thought. Anzu just put it behind her and lead Sabrina into the very pink girly room where Anzu resided. She pulled out a blue long sweatshirt and a pair of pink cotton pants as Sabrina was examining Anzu's overly girly room.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Anzu asked.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina said, glancing curiously at the brown haired girl.

" There on you r side" She replied, gesturing to Sabrina's side, where her shirt had gone up. Sabrina glanced down and quickly pulled her shirt back down.

" Its not.." Sabrina sighed and started over

"About two years ago. What about you? Any hidden body art or piercing perhaps?" She said as Anzu eyed Sabrina's tattoo and belly button ring. Then she scoffed

"yea right. My parents would murder me if I got one." She threw the clothes to Sabrina and And watched her leave the room to change. ' Why is she acting so weird?' Anzu thought 'She never used to be this modest.' 'She's probably just scared.' She answered herself 'She did just come to the house of someone she hasn't seen in ten years from New York. Leave it alone' Anzu sighed and agreed with herself. It probably wasn't weird that Sabrina had a tattoo. 'But why a pentagram?' She thought 'I thought she was catholic. Oh well. If it's important, she'll tell me.' Sabrina walked back into the room and sneered.

"God Anzu. What's with all the pink."

"What can I say" Anzu replied "I am just in touch with my feminine side." Sabrina rolled her eyes and sat on the fluffy bed next to Anzu.

"So where do I begin."

"The beginning would be nice."

"Shut up. Ok. So you know that after my parents were in that car wreak, I moved in with my brother Kyle. Things were going great until his girlfriend cheated on him then dumped him. He went kind of psychotic and was sent to a center for a month and a half and when he got out, he shot himself.

"Oh my god." Anzu said, putting her hands over her mouth in surprise. "I'm so sorry"

Sabrina gave her a small smile and continued.

" After that, I was lying to people saying I was living with an older sibling because I didn't want to leave. I started actually stealing so I could keep paying for the apartment. This went on for about four years. I dropped out of school and tried to get a job. Then my landlord kicked me out, saying that I was a waste of space. I stayed on the streets and begged people for money for a while..." She was cut off by another one of Anzu's deathly hugs. She could tell that Anzu was slightly crying for her friend's plight, but Sabrina continued.

"I saved up a lot of money and was able to buy a red eye flight to Domino. I've spent the last week looking for you and now I found you." Sabrina returned Anzu's hug and sighed.

" God I'm really tired." Anzu laughed and looked at the clock.

"Well no wonder, It's almost midnight. Here you can have my bed tonight and I'll take the floor. Then tomorrow we can look for a new apartment for you or something. You probably aren't gonna get used to living by someone else's rules and you can buy cheap apartments. Even if you are only 16." The only reply Anzu got was a stifled yawn and a mumble "mmm" She smiled and turned off the lights and curled under the blankets on the floor, still not believing who was in her bed.

"Sabrina... wake up...I've got waffles-"

"Waffles. Ok I'm up." Sabrina pulled her self up and off the bed which had brought her the best nights sleep she had in the longest time. She blinked wearily only to be confronted by a smiling Anzu.

"Come on sleepy. We are gonna meet the rest of the gang and hag out for a while. We don't have to look for your home right away, right?"

"Whatever. Did you wash my clothes? I don't think I'll last much longer in all your pink glory."

"Oh I'm sorry. What, is pink like kryptonite to you?

" Pretty much" Anzu laughed and picked up Sabrina's clean fresh clothes and threw them at their owner.

After Sabrina was feed, the two girls headed out. Anzu started leading them to an apartment complex when Sabrina stopped. "I thought we weren't looking just yet. I wanna have fun."

"You will" Anzu replied "Where just meeting everyone at Ryou's because 1) It's in between everyone's house and 2) He isn't to social and we're gonna make him come and have fun.

" I can't believe you would wake someone up like that."

" What can I say. I'm heartless." The two girls continued up the hallway when Anzu stopped this time. Sabrina was soon confronted by a mess of colorful star shaped hair.

"aggh, more colors " Anzu laughed at her friends plight.

" Sabrina, this is Yugi Mouto, and the one over there Is Yami. They're brothers but you can tell them apart because yami's hotter. This comment made Yugi anime fall and glare at Anzu.

" Sorry I'm late" Came the unmistakable voice of Jonouchi as he put his arm around Sabrina

" So who's the hottie? You looking for a good time?" He smirked down at her

"that depends" She answered " Are you looking for a foot in the ass..." Jonouchi sighed

" Ok you win and Honda ain't gonna make it. He had to baby-sit. Poor guy" Anzu sighed.

" Sabrina, the remarkable amount of dumb you just witnessed was Jonouchi. But you can call him jonu .

" So I guess I'll knock" Yugi broke in, trying to stop the impending fight that threatened. His knock was greeted by a crash on the wall and the sound of metal scraping metal, then the door flew open, revealing a very relieved looking Ryou.

" Hey man." Jonouchi said

" Where going to the mall and your comin' to. You spend to much time alone." Yugi nodded graciously at this comment and Ryou smiled gratefully.

" Ok I'll be right back." The door was closed and some muffled shouts were heard along with a slap and the door was opened again. Ryou emerged and quickly shut it. "Lets go" he said and almost ran down the hall. Grateful to be out of there. His Yami, Bakura, had gotten drunk the night before and was taking his hangover out on Ryou. Bakura had claimed that he only hit Ryou when the boy 'Deserved it' But lately it's just been going crazy. Everyone walked out of the complex and the awkward silence was broken by Anzu.

"Oh Ryou this is my friend Sabrina. She's moving to Domino." Sabrina looked up at Ryou and stammered in her walking. ' He's beautiful' She thought. ' He looks so strange, so indifferent. I love the hair but I wonder why he's wearing long sleeves. It's really hot.' She glanced down at her own clothes and smirked' Yeah I won't ask him. I'll look like a hypocrite.'

"Hi. I'm Sabrina" She managed to choke out.

"I'm Ryou" He said calmly back. He was having problems with it though. She was the most beautiful thing he ever seen. The silence was broken by Sabrina asking the obvious question.

" What was all that noise in your apartment?" Ryou winced but quickly straightened his composure and stated

" My older brother. Me and him got into a fight and it didn't help that he was drunk-" He cut it off, hoping that Bakura wasn't mentally there. Ryou checked. He wasn't

." so where are we going?" Jonouchi finally asked.

" The mall" Anzu and Yugi answered in unison. The walk up there was mostly silent when Jonouchi felt it necessary to break the silence with questions.

"So Sabrina... Where are you from?"

"New York..."

"Why did you come here then?" Sabrina put an arm around Anzu.

"To see my darling bestest buddy of course."

"So would you consider ever going out with me. Sabrina smiled in a flirtatious way and batted her eyes at him.

"No freaking way."

"Oh" When they reached the mall, Jonouchi said they had to hit the food court, because he was hungry. Tea and Yugi both agreed and Sabrina and Ryou, who both just said they weren't hungry, went and found a table. They sat in silence until Sabrina spoke up

" So you really have an older brother?" Ryou stared at her intently

" Yes..."

"Well why didn't he come?

"He was hung over. I told you that." He cocked his head to one side

" Why do you ask?" Sabrina gave him the same look

" No reason. There's just something about you... I don't know what though." she shook her head and Ryou sighed. The silence continued until it was rudely broken by a man grabbing Sabrina's shoulder and pulling her out of the chair.

" Hey you bitch" he said in a gruff voice " I helped you and you didn't pay me. No it'll cost you double" He pulled Sabrina close and tried to pull her into a kiss when she was roughly pulled away. She looked up and realized that Ryou had broken out of his trance enough and pulled her to his chest. She calmed and moved closer to him. Ryou mustered all his strength and shot back at the man

" I don't know what the hell your problem is but you need to back the hell off." The man scoffed and stepped toward the two

" So who's this your boyfriend or someone to buy your drinks." He made to grab Sabrina's hair but Ryou, being quicker spun around so Sabrina was behind him and slammed his elbow into the mans stomach. Hard. The man immediately fell to the ground and Ryou said a silent prayer that his Yami had taught him something useful. He grabbed Sabrina by the hand and pulled her out of there. She had to run to keep up with him and he didn't stop until they were outside, away from the people who would question him. He then turned and stared at her

" Ok so what the hell was that?" She looked frightened and leaned into his chest and started crying. He seemed surprised and then awkwardly put his hands on her hair. She glanced up at him and quickly kissed him on the lips. Ryou looked down at her shocked and she turned red. He smiled and returned the kiss, only more passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. Ryou just kept playing with her hair, not knowing what else to do. Anzu, Jonouchi, and Yugi ran up to the two, away from the chaos inside the mall.

"Damn Ryou. When'd you learn to kick ass like that?" The person in question just shrugged and looked away. Sabrina pulled her hand away and walked up over to Anzu

" Um...can we go back to your house? I don't wanna be here right now." Anzu nodded and said silent good byes before heading into the afternoon sun. After Anzu and Sabrina turned the corner, Yugi and Jonouchi turned on Ryou.

" So what was that about?" Yugi finally questioned. Ryou just shrugged again, not really knowing what to say.

" Some drunk came up and started messing with her. I just did what anyone else would do."

"Yeah but how did you learn to do that?" Jonouchi asked, still amazed that Ryou had brought down a burly drunk who was at least twice as big as him.

"My 'brother'" Ryou answered dryly. Yugi got it that he was clearly say 'don't ask' but didn't have to explain it to the blonde of the group because he was distracted.

" Hey Yami's coming' back. So now what do we do?" Yami came up to them and went on telling them that there seemed to be no damage done. The four boys agreed to hang out at the Game Shop for the rest of the day and the whole subject was dropped.

Across town, Anzu was suffering from an eerily quiet Sabrina. The girl had barley said anything since they returned home two hours earlier. Apartment hunting was dropped and they were just going to spend the day hanging at Anzu's. So far they were sprawled across the giant couch in the living room watching Lord of the Rings.

" God. Vegial Mortinson is so hot, isn't he?" Anzu asked. Trying to make small talk. Sabrina just shrugged, not really paying attention. " So you wanna tell me what happened today?" Anzu said flipping off the TV.

" I just ran into a guy and he was in a bad mood. I can't really explain it." Anzu raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything else. The rest of the evening was pretty much uneventful besides the fact that Sabrina finally began to talk again. By ten o'clock, both girls were asleep.

Ryou sighed as he unlocked and opened his apartment door. He had left an extremely pissed off Bakura this morning and wasn't looking forward to seeing what was in store. He opened the door and turned on the lights .

"Turn off the Damn lights you bastard!" came an angry voice from the living room. He sighed and turned them off, letting his eyes readjust to the dark. He knew the apartment pretty well so it wasn't to hard to find his way around. He was in a small hall which split off into two different doorways, the living room and kitchen. The kitchen led to a dead end, and besides there was nothing in there but a flipped over table and the regular kitchen stuff. He slid into the living room, trying to make as little noise as possible. Bakura was apparently still very hung over and was probably still pissed at the fact that he had left that morning and came back long after the strict set time limit. Since he was hung over, Bakura probably wouldn't car as much about the time thing as he would about the noise. The living had a clear pathway to the stairs which was created by a couch with a huge stab in the head rest closest to the wall. There was a flipped over recliner, as a result of the fight that morning and a TV set on a dented table against the wall. He heard Bakura murmur something incoherent and roll over on the couch, which just made him move faster. He stalked upstairs and turned left to his room, which was the worst by far. He opened the door, having to push hard into it because the doorframe was bent. It looked like something hard had rammed into it and it made the door stick. He quickly shut the door and turned on the lights. This room, to him, was the most depressing room in the entire house. There was a bed frame and a mattress with a thin blanket thrown on to it. In the corner there was a dresser with a missing drawer and there was a walk-in closet that had a lock on it. That was where Bakura stored his things, knifes and stuff like that. There was a old pocket knife with the blade three inches in the wall right next to the door and there were mysterious red blots all over the walls and on corners on the carpet. Ryou ment to clean them but decided against it, considering that most of the stains were set in and would just be replaced in no time. Ryou just turned the light back off and sunk on the bed. It was almost midnight and he was exhausted.

Bakura shot open his eyes and sat up. 'Fuck this hangover.' He was mad. More like royally pissed. Being hung over was bad enough but being hung over with nothing to do... 'Damn ' he thought 'this false form thing is really annoying. That's it. I'll just old school for tonight.' He stood up and stopped concentrating on his false form, allowing himself to go back into the ring. There, he learned that Ryou was already asleep and couldn't put up a fight . Bakura easily manipulated the unconscious boy's mind and took control, glad to feel the hangover wean a bit. He left the apartment and stormed off into the night.

Sabrina opened her eyes, from where she was asleep. Her cell phone was going off. She checked the caller ID and answered it. "What do you want" She answered in a harsh whisper. "What do you mean you know where I am...Wait you can't use her against me. What about time. Is she ok. Hello? Hello!" She looked down at the floor and seeing Anzu asleep already, grabbed her bag and climbed down the window into the night a stabbing ping of guilt going threw her as she ran down the street. She just had to get away and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a pretty quite night. The only people out were the druggies and men looking to score. Bakura was starting to be more relieved from his hangover when a scream broke threw the night. 'Damn. What the fuck?' He thought angrily and he stormed off in the general direction of the scream. He wasn't paying attention and soon ran into someone.

" Watch were I'm walking." He said sharply as he glared and continued.

"Gomen?" The voice said to him and he turned back around and kept walking. Her could hear her quietly sobbing and sighed. Closing his eyes he turned around and let Ryou resume control. He'd rather have a hangover where there weren't over emotional mortals to make it worse. He closed his eyes and gave Ryou control back, trying not to draw attention. Ryou blinked a few times and then realized that he was at the park. 'Oh great' he thought 'Bakura-sama has a hooker' He was about to walk away when something caught his eye. A very familiar black chocker with a heart a gram on it.

" Sabrina what's going on?" She looked very frightened and ran into his arms

" Ryou can I go to your house? Anzu and I got in a fight and I left. I have nowhere else to go." She unconsciously tightened her grip on his shirt and he pried her loose. He sighed and the stared at the girl for a second. She was still wearing that same gray dress as that morning and was clutching her stomach . "I feel like something's missing..." She whispered. Ryou sighed and stood up, help the girl up also.

"Why don't we just bring you back to Anzu's house? I'm sure that she didn't mean for you to leave." Sabrina just closed her eyes.

"I can't go there. Not now.

The walk back to Ryou's house, uneventful as it was, was plagued by unnerving silence.

"Why were you crying?" Ryou finally asked, trying to see if there was another reason that she was out.

"I got mugged and was scared." Was her sharp reply. Her entire body language screamed 'don't talk to me'. Ryou sighed and began to get ahead of her when he felt her tug on his hand. He slowed down and they interlocked grips.

When they reached the house, Sabrina pushed her way forward through the door and made to turn the light on. Ryou grabbed her hand and pulled it back down.

" Don't." He said "My. brother is hangover and is in a real bad mood. I don't think bright light will help."

"But I can't see a thing."

"That's ok I'll show you to the guest room." He pulled her hand into the living room and inwardly sighed when he heard Bakura on the couch. Now as long as he stayed there, Ryou didn't have to explain why there was a girl in "His bed" or why there was someone here with out his permission anyway. That was one of Bakura's biggest rules: no one was allowed inside the house with out Bakura's consent. It took Ryou only one time of breaking that rule until he never forgot it. Ryou motioned for her to be quiet and they snuck upstairs and pulled her into the guest room not even beginning to think about what horror would ensue if he was caught. Even with the lights on, the room looked dark. This was Bakura's room after all. The walls were black and the windows were painted over in black. As far as messes go though, it was one of the cleanest rooms in the house because noon ever went in there.

"Well hopefully this works for you." Ryou said after glancing round at it making sure it was safe for people to actually go in.

"Oh yes. It matches all my high standers." Sabrina said with a yawn, She was tired and didn't care where she was.

"Ok. My rooms down the hall if you need anything." Sabrina nodded in an understanding and turned to go into her room when she turned around suddenly and pulled Ryou into a hug.

"Thank you so much Ryou" He returned her hug and whispered a soft goodnight before turning and going to bed, boneless asleep as soon as he hit the bed. Down the hall Sabrina stared out the door at Ryou's room, even though he was long gone before sighing and closing the door.

A few hours later Bakura shook himself awake from the sun streaming threw the window in the living room. 'Thank god the hangovers gone.' He thought as he left the sanctity of his couch to find clothes. This house was making him sick. He stalked up the stairs and walked into his room and turned on the lights. Glancing around he noticed something in his bed. Thinking that it was Ryou from the night before he went over and stole the blanket. He was slightly shocked when he saw an unfamiliar woman in his bed. He turned out of the room and slammed open the door to Ryou's leaving a loud bang and dent in the wall, slightly waking Sabrina up. Bakura stormed over to Ryou and kick him hard in the ribs, knocking him off the bed.

"RYOU WHAT THE HELL IS A FUCKING HOOKER DOING IN MY ROOM. WHY IS THERE EVEN SOME ONE HERE DID I NOT MAKE IT CLEAR ENOUGH LAST TIME? MUST I REMIND YOU AGAIN?" Ryou, now very awake, was staring fearfully at the towering demon over him.

"That's the girl, Sabrina that yo- I mean I ran into last night. She needed a place to stay and I offered her here." Ryou was trying his hardest to stop his voice from shaking. Bakura didn't seem hung over but yesterday might have made him really pissed. Ryou didn't want Bakura to wake Sabrina up. It didn't help that Ryou wasn't even half awake anymore and was just trying to stay awake. Luckily, Bakura acted like he had calmed down after hi little rant.

"So where's you excuse for not getting my permission for letting someone else come into the shit hole, cause I think I missed it." Ryou hung his head

"I'm sorry Bakura-sama I don't have one. I just wasn't thinking."

"Damn right you weren't. I want her gone in one minute. Understand?" Ryou looked up confused

"How am I supposed to do tha-" He was cut off by Bakura pulling him off the floor by his shirt until their faces were even and backhanding him across the face. Hard.

"Don't ask me useless questions. Just do it." He dropped Ryou in a heap and turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. Ryou absentmindedly laid his hand one his cheek and stared at the door. How was he supposed to kick Sabrina back out on the street? Sabrina! He quickly jumped out of bed to make sure that Sabrina didn't hear him and Bakura fighting. He got to the door and was about to open it when he heard an angry voice from inside it.. He grabbed the handle, fearing it was Bakura expressing his anger at her for stealing his bed, but when he listened closer he heard that it was a women talking. He heard her yelling at something but couldn't hear anything else, so he guessed she was on a cell phone.

"What does that mean? You can;t keep throwing that at me it was your fault. What about Katrina, is she ok? ...How can you-. No just shut up. No you need to go to hell. Oh that's mature Kali, Fuck off." Ryou heard the audible snap as she shut the phone and he heard all her wait go to the floor as she begin to cry. He wanted to burst in there to help her but didn't want to make it to obvious that he was listening. He fixed his composer and walked in the room.

"Good mooring Sabrina. Did you sleep well or at all for that matter?" She stood up and gave a similar greeting.

"Well since we're both up, lets go over to tea's and see if we can't make this any better. My brother got mad and doesn't want you staying here anymore. I'm sorry." 'I know' Sabrina thought 'I heard '

"All right." She said smiling " Just let me get changed and lets go." Ryou shot a smile back and left to get changed. She began to fix her now smeared makeup, glancing angrily at the phone every few seconds. She really wanted to talk to Ryou about it as a result of hearing his fight with is brother that morning it looked like he was in the same situation as her. She pilled on a black formfitting thin sweatshirt and some blue jeans out of her bag , got dressed and left the room almost running into Ryou on her way out. Since she never got a good look at the house before, seeing it in brood daylight made her stop and gasp.

"Oh my Ryou what happened?" Ryou shook uncomfortably and stared at the clock on the wall. Bakura wanted them gone almost ten minutes ago and he didn't want Bakura to see them.

" n-nothing lets go." He grabbed her hand and attempted to pull her out of the room but she wouldn't budge. Sabrina couldn't budge. This house looked almost exactly like the one she left in New York.

"Did your brother do this?" Ryou just shook his head.

"Look I don't want to talk about it so lets go. Now!" Sabrina glared at Ryou in shock. He yelled at her for no reason. "Look I'm sorry but we have to leave. Now." He said more calmly. He made to open the door when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh my god. Out. Now." Ryou gasped.

"What's the hurry Ryou?" Sabrina asked intently.

"Nothing it's just. Hi...Bakura..." Ryou said looking down and unintentionally pulling Sabrina behind him and closer to the door. Bakura narrowed his eyes at him.

"Ryou. Come here for a sec." His voice was dripping with venom Ryou sighed and followed Bakura out of the little hallway and into the living room. As soon as they left the room, Bakura slammed Ryou face first into the wall, pulling his arm painfully behind his back and pinning the younger boy there.

"Is there a part of 'She's gone in one minute' that you don't comprehend ? Did you think I was joking, cause I sure as hell wasn't." He pushed forcefully on Ryou's arm until Ryou thought that it was going to break. then Bakura let go quickly, causing Ryou to fall, cradling his arm, not daring to look up at Bakura. "Now go get her out of here and get you ass back. I'm not done here ." Ryou choked back a sob but nodded and watched Bakura's feet as he walked back up the stairs waiting until he was sure that the demon was gone before standing up and meeting back with Sabrina.

Sabrina watched intently as Ryou left the room with his 'brother'. The look he had on his face didn't look like Bakura was just going to talk to him for a second. he looked like he was going to be shot. She couldn't get over how much Ryou and his brother looked alike, like they were twins, except Bakura was obviously much older. She noticed the same thing about Yugi and his brother Yami. She followed Bakura out of the room and hid in the corner. trying to see what was going on. She almost screamed when Ryou was violently shoved against the wall, his face mangled in a look of pure terror and pain. She gasped and hid further behind the wall, listening to everyone of Bakura's harsh words and moved back to the door when she heard Ryou fall to the floor.

Ryou walked back into the hallway, gently rubbing his shoulder, and motioning to the door. Sabrina nodded silently and walked out of the apartment, with Ryou right behind her. They walked in uncomfortable silence out of the complex when Sabrina couldn't hold her self anymore.

"Bakura's not really your brother is he?" Ryou stopped.

"W-what...?" Sabrina turned to face him

"He's not your brother." This was a statement. not a question or inquisition. Ryou glanced around and pulled her into an alleyway and pushed her against the wall with is good hand.

"What gives you this idea?" Sabrina looked down at the ground for a minute before facing Ryou with teary eyes.

"Because a brother wouldn't treat another brother that way. No matter how drunk they were."


	3. Chapter 3

As always I own nothing at all. If you want that in another language well... tough

Sorry for the short chapter. I was having problems with well all of it...

Ryou stepped backwards in shock.

"You saw?" Sabrina nodded, wiping her eyes. Ryou walked backwards until he hit the wall and slid down it. Bakura's biggest and most important rule was that none could know what happened in their house. In Bakura's eyes, Ryou was a possession with which he could do what he wanted, but other people wouldn't agree with that. If this got out then Bakura would kill him and everyone else who found out. Sabrina got up and walked over to Ryou . She looked at him and slid down the wall next to him, laying her head on his lap. Ryou was a bit taken back by this gesture but didn't do anything. He couldn't find away to get out of this predicament and even if he could, He didn't now how well he could trust Sabrina. He moved his left arm (the one that didn't hurt) over and started playing with her hair, as a distraction. After a few moments, Sabrina broke the silence again.

"So who is he?" Ryou stopped short and just let his hand fall. She pulled her self and laid her head against his chest and felt something hard there.

"What's that?" She ask and Ryou sighed, thankful to have a question he could answer.

"It's my sennen ring." He said, pulling it from underneath his hoodie. It's ancient. Sabrina held it and looked at Ryou thoughtfully for a second.

"It generates a lot of magic..." She said mainly to her self, but Ryou heard.

"This is where he's from isn't it. As in he's not living." Ryou stared at her in unbelief.

"You must be really smart. How did you figure all this out?"

"Well let's just say that Yugi isn't exactly subtle about his 'brother'. I just had to put the pieces together and this last one was how you two acted together. Does anyone know how harsh he is." Ryou shook his head.

"I don't see any reason for them to worry. I mean he can't kill me because then he would die. If he's frustrated you just stay out of his way. I'm the one he hates so his 'repressed rage' won't go anywhere else. It's better for me if he doesn't go out and ravish some innocent bystander. But you don't need to worry. I promise." Sabrina nodded and snuggled into his chest almost falling back asleep.

"Come on lets get you back to Anzu's before I have to carry you. Sabrina nodded, smiling a bit as the two headed back out of the ally way hand in hand.

"Well I guess I will see you soon." Sabrina said when they reached Anzu's door and their long prolonged goodbye.

"I'll be sure to see you tomorrow. Promise." Ryou said pulling her close into him. They had one parting kiss and Ryou watched Sabrina go inside Anzu's house before turning and leaving to his own fate.

"Hello. Anzu are you here I-oomph." Sabrina was cut off by Anzu coming out of nowhere and pulling her into a death grip of a hug.

"Oh my god! Sabrina I was so worried. Where did you go last night? Why didn't you leave a message or something." Sabrina pushed Anzu off of her with no avail.

"I was feeling a little claustrophobic, I needed to get out of the house .you know stretch my legs. I kind of feel like looking for a apartment today, how 'bout you?" Anzu nodded.

"But first" Sabrina said, walking further into the house.

"It's breakfast time."

Ryou sighed and let his eyes close before gathering the courage to turn the handle into his apartment. Even though He had told Sabrina not to worry about him, he was personally terrified. He feared his darker half almost as much as the demon hated him. It wasn't that Ryou was weak. It was the fact that Bakura not only had much more experience but also that he had shadow powers to call upon and he also knew how to completely piss Ryo off so he felt he had a reason to be harsh. It was dark but he turned the light on anyway , to avoid his darker half easier. Not that that would do any good... He glanced down into the living room and saw that the TV was on, but there was no Bakura. Silently he crept up the stairs and into his room. Shutting the door, he turned around to find Bakura sitting crossed legged on is bed, toying with a butterfly knife.

"Back so soon? I didn't know you cared so much about time limits." Bakura said sarcastically, his eyes never leaving the knife he was flipping open and closed.

"I'm extremely sorry Bakura sama-"

" Oh no doubt you 'sorry." Bakura said, sliding off the bed and casually walking toward Ryou.

" But I personally don't think you mean it." He stopped and crossed his arms, now staring directly at Ryou. "If you really did, I don't think there would be a reason for you to be saying sorry anyway. You just have problems respecting authority But don't worry, I'm sure we can fix that." In two strides, Bakura was an inch away from Ryou, who was trying to disappear through the wall and run.

"Now why don't you tell me what you were thinking bringing someone in my house." Bakura said calmly, but dangerously. Ryou looked uncomfortably down at the floor.

" S-she was outside at one in the-"

"Ryou look me in the eyes when your talking." Bakura said, guiding his face upward with his middle finger. "mm-morning. At one in the morning." Ryou was absolutely petrified and could barley control his terror.

" I co-couldn't just... leave her out in a place she didn't know. And there was something ." Ryou stopped and looked at Bakura, who was still glaring very interestingly at the smaller boy.

"I had to do." Ryou finally finished, almost passing out by the fear that was coursing through his heart at the moment. Bakura had yet moved. He continued to stare at Ryou, toying with the butterfly knife in his hands. The silence in the air was so deep and awkward that you could have drowned in it.

"So that's you excuse." Bakura said, not moving but still causing Ryou to jump.

"So now what. Do you want me to have sympathy for that girl?" Out of nowhere, Bakura slammed the knife into the wall about a quarter of an inch from Ryou's face, causing the lighter of the two to jump. "Cause guess what '_Abiou_' " Bakura grabbed the front of Ryou's thin hoodie and smirked

"I DON'T" Bakura turned around and threw Ryou face first to the ground. Ryou's head hit the ground and he saw lights in the corners of his eyes. He shook his head and quickly flipped over and slid back into the wall one the other side of the room. He quickly glanced around the room and saw no sign of Bakura. He sighed and made to stand up when a punch came out of nowhere and landed firmly in his stomach, knocking him to the ground and into a ball.

"I don't care how sorry you feel for some pathetic little slut. That is one of the most shitty reasons to bring someone into this house." Bakura knelt down beside Ryou and put his hand around his throat, cutting off the little amount of air that boy was just beginning to get.

"Now listen carefully yadonushi. You are forbidden to see this girl again." He pushed his grip harder into the floor as Ryou continued to claw at Bakura's death grip.

"And there will be hell to pay if I see or hear anything about you seeing her.. And just so you don't forget this time." Bakura grabbed Ryou by the hair and pulled him up and dragged him to the edge of the bed, where he tied Ryou's wrists together with a bloodstained piece of rope. He walked into his closet and shut the door. Ryou tried to wriggle his hand free but the rope was almost tight enough that it was beginning to cut off his circulation. He knew what fate was waiting when Bakura came back, but he tried to believe that it wasn't going to happen. He drew in a deep breath as the door opened up and Bakura stepped out, looking positively murderous and carrying a cat 'o nine behind him. Ryou began to shudder and tried harder in a last minute effort to escape.

"Now don't go off trying to escape now, you chose this fate when you offered that girl up our house and then refused to leave when I ordered you to. You deserve no sympathy". Bakura walked behind Ryou and tore the back of his hoodie open, reveling Ryou's heavily scarred back to the world. Ryou closed his eyes as tight as he could and bit down on his tongue when he sensed Bakura raising the whip up.

Sabrina and Anzu had finally made an accomplishment. They left to go apartment hunting about two hours after Sabrina came home. They found a nice, cheap three bedroom apartment about five minutes away from Anzu's house. All the apartment needed was some furnishings and a paint job and it would be perfect. They were finishing up the last of the paperwork when Anzu's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello. Oh high Yugi. Yea...No we were just apartment hunting and we found a place. Yea, it's nice. Yea...um hold on" Anzu turned to Sabrina

"Do you want to go to the movies with everyone later?" Sabrina shrugged

"Sure we ain't go nothing better to do." Anzu turned back to her phone conversation.

"Sure we'll go. Who else are you calling. Ok see you later. Bye." Anzu hung up and watched Sabrina finish her final signature.

"So you ready to go?" Anzu said as Sabrina finished her thank you and they walked out of the building. "Sure." Sabrina replied.

"Were are we going first." Anzu smiled

"Well it's going to be like a bad case of déjá veú. we're meeting at Ryous to see if he'll come with us." Sabrina stopped confused

"Why don't you just call him like everyone else?" Anzu shrugged

"His phone doesn't work." Sabrina sighed and they continued the short walk to meet up with everyone.

holds up big sign R&R


	4. Chapter 4

OK sorry it took soooooooo long to do this but what can I say, I'm a procrastinator. So to all those who reviewed:

crystal ice614: Yea well... um it prolly isn't gonna happen soon. But I feel bad to.

Rougex1979: That is an awesome defense mechanism lets see if it works... hmm oh behold the mighty power of the authoress

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. I feel poor.

Ryou laid on his stomach, staring at the wall. It hurt to move much but he had taken some drugs that would help in a little bit. He wanted to leave so badly, but knew that Bakura was downstairs and he didn't want to face the demon anymore today. He was now sporting 20 new deep gashes all randomly placed across his back. They were still bleeding, even though Ryou had tried to fix them best he could about an hour earlier. He sighed, thoughts straying towards Sabrina. Even tough he was strictly forbade to have any contact with her, the want to see her face was almost unbearable. The want to not get killed was also almost unbearable, so it was a big monumental choice. He had pondered over just sneaking out to see her but the little fact that he and Bakura kind of shared a mind drew into play then. It made for a challenge. Ryou could feel the pain begin to dull and shut his eyes, almost asleep. That's when he heard someone at the door. He laid there for a few seconds, hoping the person would just go away, but they didn't. Not wanting to get Bakura mad for a second time, he rolled off the bed and cautiously walked down the stairs, as if he was to be attacked at any moment. He could see Bakura's shadow on the couch and sighed a bit, staying as close to the wall as possible. He opened the door to reveal Yugi, and Anzu standing in the doorway.

"We're going to the movies. Do you wanna come?" Ryou stared blankly at the both of them. After that morning, this seemed like a dream. It was only about 11 in the morning after all and he had encountered two angry demons and had been beaten once. He blinked and then realized that they were waiting for an answer.

"S-sure." Ryou answered trying not to seem that desperate to get out of the house.

"Just give me a minute." He went back into the living and stood on the opposite side of the couch that Bakura was on. He didn't say anything

"What the hell do you want runt?" Ryou shook his head and then asked

"Is it alright if I go to the movies with Yugi and Tea. I swear I'll be back by whatever time you want."

"I don't care and you better know what happens if you miss curfew." Ryou smiled

"Thank you Bakura Sama."

"Yea piss off." Ryou turned back and walked out of the apartment. He didn't have to be back until 9 o clock so that meant almost a whole day not under the same roof as Bakura, which is just what he wanted. Ryou never understood why Bakura didn't care if he hung with Yugi or Anzu. His excuse was that, since the story was that the two of them had been getting along 'fine' ever since Yami had come to talk to Bakura about a month earlier, it would be to obvious that something was wrong if he couldn't just leave with people. Bakura was a thief, he was more subtle than that. He also knew that Ryou knew what would happen if anybody found out.

"Who else is coming?" Ryou asked as he left his apartment, noticing Anzu talking to someone.

"No one" Yugi answered, both of the boys going over to Anzu.

" Just you, me, Anzu and Sabrina. "Ryou stopped and glanced back to his door.

"Sabrina?" He asked trying to see if it was true or not.

"Yep." Yugi answered with one of his trademark lil' kid smiles on his face. Ryou went up to the two girls and sure enough there was Sabrina, looking overly joyful.

"So what's the big news?" Yugi asked, almost jumping up and down with anticipation.

"News?" Ryou asked confused, not taking his eyes off of Sabrina.

"I've got an apartment." Sabrina said in a sing song voice.

"Maybe later we can go check it out." Everyone agreed and they all headed off to their destination.

Bakura lazily flipped through the channels on the TV, looking for something interesting. There was none. He growled in agitation and flipped the TV off.

'I might as well go see what Malik's doing' He thought as he headed to the door. There was a envelope on the table that he noticed and got real curious about.

'hmm... hey there's like $500 in here.' Bakura thought wickedly as he thumbed through the cash. He took it and pocketed it.

"Maybe this will help something interesting happen.'

The movie didn't last very long so now they were all looking inside of Sabrina's new place. There wasn't much in it yet on the side of decoration. The house was very uniquely designed. The front door went into the kitchen. There was a small room on the left that you could put shoes in and there was a bathroom connected to it. There was a second door on the bathroom on the opposite side that led into the laundry room and that room had a door that led back out and around the counter into the dining room.. The entire thing just made a square. If you went left, there was a landing where you could go upstairs or go down about 4 stairs into the living room. Going up the stairs, about 3/4 of the way up they did a 45 degree turn to the right and the upstairs was like one giant open space with 4 rooms coming off of it. On the very left there was the main bathroom and right next to it was the master bedroom. on the wall in the front of the stairs, there was one bedroom and there was also one more on the very right. So far there was a fridge, battered couch and a bed in the master bedroom upstairs.

"Wow it's so..." Yugi began, not really knowing how to finish.

"...Plain." Ryou answered for him. The house did lack the piazzas of a place where someone would live. The walls were bare white, the floor was neutral colored carpeting, and few furniture was adorned.

"Well, yea it's empty now, but in a week or so, it will look and feel like a home." Sabrina retorted. "If anybody wants to come over and help at some point, that's perfectly fine with me.

"Why don't we work on it now?" Anzu piped up.

"It's not that late and with four of us, I bet we can get a lot of decorating done, at least in the main rooms." The rest of them agreed and headed off to the store to decorate the rest of the day away.

After the trip to the department store, which didn't take that long at all, the four kids all crowed back into Sabrina's living room.

"Alright. So who is going to paint what?" Yugi asked, struggling to open the red paint can.

"Well I was thinking that you and Anzu could start on the two guestrooms with the sea green color and Ryou and I can start paint the living room the icy bluish color.

"Really..." Anzu said suggestively, grabbing a paint can and starting up the stairs.

"You tow have fun... painting." Sabrina blew a raspberry and Anzu began to laugh. Yugi shared a confused look with Ryou and grabbed his can, following his partner up the stairs.

"SO I guess we should start." Sabrina suggested after the other two disappeared up the stairs. Ryou nodded in agreement and watched Sabrina try and loosen the lid on the can.

"Stupid friggin can. Open up!" Ryou laughed at her.

"Do you want some help?" He said, kneeling next to her.

"Please." He placed his hands on the screwdriver on top of hers. He easily pried it open and won a look form Sabrina.

"Showoff." She muttered. He smirked a her before realizing that his hands were still on hers. They both pulled them away and blushed slightly.

"Well let's start." He suggested, grabbing a brush. Sabrina looked at him and smiled, grabbing her own brush. They both began to paint, Sabrina painting higher than Ryou. He was trying to hide his new scars by not stretching them. The medicine he had earlier was starting to wear off and the marks were starting to throb. He did not want to go back to his house; not yet. So he was trying not to let the pain show by doing anything strenuous. He didn't see the point in her knowing. Even if she had seen part of the fight that morning. The minuets went by in silence before Sabrina cut them off.

"Hey can you reach this part. I'm not tall enough." Ryou looked up at where she was struggling to reach. "S..sure." He stood up and grabbed her brush. He had to stand on tip toe but he reached it. The movement made one of the whip marks reopen and he hissed, dropping the brush.

"Ryou! What was that about." He shook his head.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He recoiled and straighten his composure.

"It's nothing." Sabrina gave him a wide look , picking the brush up. She went back to painting her part, casually glancing down to see him painting his part looking like he was trying to block out the rest of the world.

"Well I'd say that this is a definite improvement." Sabrina said , standing in the middle of the freshly painted living room. It was done in an ice blue with black accents. The main room was done in gold with red accents, making it feel very Arabic and the guests room was plainly done in a light green color. They had also scored some good deals on second hand furniture and now had a three seated couch, coffee table, kitchen table and chairs, two twin sized beds, and a small TV. So far the whole place was coming together nicely.

" So are you moving in tonight or are we finishing up tomorrow?" Anzu asked after admiring their handiwork.

"Hmm. I think I'll move in tonight. You know, get a feel for the place and everything. You can stay with me if you want." Anzu's face light up.

"That works." "Ok. Well-" Sabrina was cut off bye her cell phones blaring ring. She checked the number. "I have to take this. Hold on." She said as she walked into the kitchen. Yugi walked over to where Ryou was sitting and was soon joined by Anzu when the silence was broken by Sabrina screaming.

"What is it this time. I'm busy. What? How did you-? Is she ok? Oh come on Kali give me SOMETHING here! Yes I know that. Well if you can find me then why haven't you yet. I told you that I'm sorry. You on the other hand haven't said a thing about it. What do you mean its null in void. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. Fine I just don't care anymore. Don't tell me that. Yes I know that I was being stupid, but it was your fault. Kali please, I lover her. I just want to be with her. Kali? Kali-sama don't do this! KALI!"

The cell phone dial tone blared as Sabrina dropped the phone to her side, closing her eyes and looking up. Ryou, Yugi and Anzu, who were sitting just on the stairs to hear what the yells were bout, all exchanged glances before going up to the kitchen opening where they could clearly see Sabrina pacing ruthlessly across the tile, muttering incoherent English curses under her breath. She looked up and notice the small semi circle of people gathered in her new house. She wiped away the tears that were beginning to form before speaking.

"Anzu if you want, you can stay the night. My sister and her child are apparently in town and they want to stop by. I haven't seen her in months." She dropped her head and started to cry a bit. "Sabrina..." Yugi asked cautiously, taking a step forward.

"I'm fine." She lifted her head and wiped her face again.

"Come on lets go get your things." She grabbed Anzu by the arm with a bruising force and pulled her out the door. Ryou and Yugi soon followed suit, flat out blocking out the dial tone still immerging from the forgotten phone that laid in the middle of the floor.


End file.
